


Three Defenders and a Lawyer

by Nautika



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Protective Jessica Jones, Secret Identity, The Defenders being protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautika/pseuds/Nautika
Summary: The Defenders don't know that their lawyer is also Daredevil.It has been a year, and at this point it's just awkward. Matt needs the help of random villain of the week to realise that yes, they're his team.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & The Defenders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160
Collections: DDE’s 2021 New Year’s Day Exchange





	Three Defenders and a Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sn0otchie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sn0otchie).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Три Защитника и Адвокат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614174) by [Norgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norgen/pseuds/Norgen)



> For DDE’s 2021 New Year’s Day Exchange.  
> Prompt "Teamwork" - for sn0otchie.

“This is the third time this month, Miss Jones,” Matt said as Jessica slowly shuffled into the room, the police officer closing the door behind her.  
Jessica shrugged. “Also the third time they’ve got the wrong person,” she said, and Matt knew she was right.  
He sighed. “You do indeed have a talent to get yourself in rather unlucky situations, yes. But I’m sure we’ll have this sorted out in no time. Again.”  
Jessica placed herself on the chair opposite Matt’s own. Matt got the feeling she scowled at him.  
“That’s what I’m paying you good money for,” she grumbled. “Did a decent enough job the last times, so get to it.”  
Matt wasn’t too miffed about her grumbling. He knew her, had known her for a little over a year at this point, both as her lawyer and as a fellow Defender. The fact that she was grumbling instead of grumpily throwing insults (and chairs) was progress.   
He was just about to open her (rather excessive) folder, when a noise from outside the building caught his attention. A noise as if someone was readying a weapon to- Matt’s eyes grew wide behind his glasses.  
“Duck!” he yelled at Jessica, and dove under the table. It wasn’t a second too early, as the window splintered and a hole appeared in the wall where Matt’s head had been a moment before.  
Before he could make sure that Jessica was safe, she had already broken her cuffs, grabbed Matt’s arm, punched in the door, and basically dragged-thrown him outside the room and into the safety of solid walls all around him.

A moment later, the station was buzzing with activity, and Matt tried to process that someone had been trying to kill him. Not that that was anything new or special in and of itself, people tried killing him on a nightly basis, but not lawyer-him. Lawyer him was usually one of the good guys, what with his cases often ending up being pro bono. 

“Are you hurt?” Jessica asked, and Matt shook his head.  
“Someone shot at me!” he gasped, and didn’t have to fake the surprise in his voice. “Jess, someone tried to shoot me!”  
“So someone did,” Jessica said, voice grim. “Any idea as to why?”  
Matt shook his head. “I haven’t lost any cases recently, can’t think of any unsatisfied clients. Foggy, neither.” He went rigid. “Foggy! Shit, I have to get to the office and-”  
“-you will do no such thing, Murdock,” Jessica said. “You’re in shock. That’s normal when you get shot at. I will go and look for Nelson.”  
“But-”  
“No. You’ll stay here, where you’ll be safe. What do you wanna do anyway, trip them with your stick?”  
Right. So they might have been working together for a year, but that didn’t mean Matt trusted the other Defenders with his identity. He should probably do something about that, but the middle of a police station really wasn’t the ideal place to do a “hey, I’m actually Daredevil, watch me backflip over that table” reveal.   
So he nodded at Jessica. He trusted her to keep Foggy and Karen safe.   
Jess squeezed his hand for a second to let him know she understood, and was off. Nobody tried to stop her. 

* * *

When Matt finally left the police station two hours later, Jessica was waiting for him.   
“They’re fine,” she said. “Worried about you, but I don’t think they were meant to be targets.”  
“You can’t know that,” Matt scowled, and Jessica nodded.  
“True, and that’s why they’ve left the city for the time being. As should you.”  
Matt just scoffed.  
Jessica sighed. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. So, next best thing: we’re going to protect you. Pack your things.”  
“...what?”  
“You’re going to live with me for the time being.”  
Matt laughed. “No, I’m not,” he said and was about to turn away, when Jessica gripped his arm.  
“Yes. You are,” she told him, and Matt realised that she would absolutely out-stubborn him.   
“Miss Jones, you are my client,” he tried. “I can’t just… move in with you.”  
“You’re not moving in, Jesus, you’re the only lawyer who puts up with all the shit I’m getting into on a regular basis, I’m not gonna let you get yourself killed. You’re on my couch until I find whoever’s out for your blood.”

Matt knew there was no way he could shake her off this idea now. He would just have to daredevil around Jessica’s schedule.   
He sighed and plastered on a shaky smile. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

* * *

So, daredeviling around Jessica’s schedule turned out to be pretty much impossible, mainly because Matt had forgotten a crucial fact: the Defenders weren’t just Jessica.  
It was also Luke, who was scouting the city together with Jessica.  
And Danny, who got stuck with lawyersitting.  
Matt fumed silently. He should be out there, looking for whoever tried to kill him, or at the very least patrol the roofs and protect the people. Beat up mobsters. Stuff like that.   
But that would mean revealing his identity to the other Defenders, and he wasn’t ready to do that, didn’t want to deal with the pity and the questions.  
...on the other hand, sitting on his butt and letting the others do the work wasn’t ideal either.   
Time to get sly.   
“Hey, uhm, Mr. Rand?” he said, and could hear Danny rolling his eyes.   
“Murdock. You know me. You’ve been my lawyer before. Just call me Danny,” Danny said.  
Matt huffed. “That would be unprofessional of me.”  
“You’re crashing on your Client’s couch and I’ve seen you in fuzzy socks,” Danny pointed out, which, fair.   
“Fine. Danny, then. I just thought that it is pretty safe here for me, and you’re an important man, if you want to leave, I’d understand and-”  
“Jess would kill me.” Danny interrupted, and yeah, she absolutely would.  
“Who, Miss Jones? Nooo she would never do that,” Matt said and sounded fake to his own ears. He just needed a few hours alone to put the fear of the Devil into some of his contacts.  
“Look,” Danny said, “I understand your frustration, but it’s better for all of us this way and-”

He was rudely interrupted by a bomb going off in front of Jessica’s building. In the ensuing chaos, Matt noticed the heavily armed people storming in too late. When his ears were finally able to discern between the noise on the street and the noise right in front of the door, he couldn’t do anything anymore. The door opened slightly, a stun grenade rolled in, and immediately went off.

The last thing Matt heard before the ringing in his ears overwhelmed him was Danny yelling in shock.

* * *

Matt heard people talking. Sounded like… Danny and Jessica? 

The fact that Matt’s hearing was fine when he woke up told him that it had been a while. From his past experience with stun grenades, he knew that it took at least twelve hours for him to hear anything at all, and about a full day to be alright and ready to fight.   
So it had been more than a day since they’d been captured, and he had been unconscious the whole time, which was a bit not good.

Slowly he sat up, tilting his head slightly. The conversation he’d heard before broke up as Danny sighed, relieved.   
“You alright? You’ve been asleep for… a while,” he said.  
Matt nodded. “I’m fine. What happened?”  
Jessica shrugged. “Bad guys got the drop on us. Used some kind of knock-out gas and drugged us? I don’t know. Luke’s and my strength is pretty much gone, and they’ve wrapped up Danny like a turkey, so he can’t use the Fist to free himself.”  
“You know if they did anything to me?” Matt asked. He had a headache, but didn’t think there was anything else wrong with him. He also didn’t seem to be cuffed in any way.  
Perks of being the helpless blind guy, he supposed. 

“Don’t think so, no,” Luke said. “You’ve just been out like a light the whole time.”  
Matt nodded. “You know what they want with us?”  
“No clue,” Jess said.

The door opened and in strolled a guy Matt recognized. A mobster Daredevil had brought down two years ago. 

“Gentlemen. Miss Jones.” the mobster said. “You might ask yourselves why you’re all here and-”

“Your point!” Jessica snapped. 

“Patience, Miss Jones,” the guy chided. Matt was pretty sure Jessica was going to break his nose as soon as she was free.  
“You might know me as Ralph the Great,” he said, and paused for dramatic effect.

The Defenders glanced at each other, before shaking their heads and shrugging.

Ralph the Great huffed. “Doesn’t matter. I’ve taken the liberty of capturing you all in order to finally get revenge on the one who destroyed my empire two years ago!”

‘Empire?’, Matt thought, closely followed by ‘oh no…’ and the overwhelming wish to bang his head against a wall. He knew what was coming.

“Daredevil!” Ralph the Great hissed, and Matt sighed. There it was.

The Defenders glanced at each other once more.   
“Daredevil?” Luke asked. “Then, congrats, you’ve managed to capture everyone except him.”

Ralph the Great grinned ferally. “You don’t get it, do you? You’re bait!” He held up a remote. “And when he gets here, you will all get blown to pieces! Har har har!”

Jessica frowned. “Okay, but why did you try to kill my lawyer?”

Ralph the Great audibly rolled his eyes. “To get Daredevil’s attention, obviously. Now, you’ll better be cooperative and call him here, or my goons will just kill you right here.”

Matt held his breath as the silence grew louder. Then, finally, Luke scoffed. “You are an idiot if you think for a second we’ll let Daredevil run into a trap.”  
Danny and Jess nodded grimly.   
Matt blinked. That was… somewhat expected, but then again, not really? Like, sorta? Maybe? He had been pretty sure they’d at least kinda liked him, but this? They really were a team, weren’t they? 

He sighed.  
Cleared his throat.   
Stood up smoothly.   
Backflipped to Ralph the Great, grabbed the remote, and roundhouse kicked the mobster into the following week.  
Smiled at the Defenders.  
“Be right back.”  
Left the room and started wiping the floor with goons. 

* * *

“A year, Murdock!” Jessica yelled.  
Luke had his arms crossed, and Danny pouted.  
Matt squirmed. “Sorry?” he tried.  
“Sorry doesn’t cut it!” Jessica harrumphed.  
Matt’s shoulders slumped, and Jessica took pity.  
“But you know what would?” she asked.  
Matt perked up. “What?”  
“You know how we get in trouble a lot?”  
“...yes?”  
“Would really help if I didn’t have to pay for my attorney.”  
“....”  
“ :) “  
“....fine.”


End file.
